The cowboy and the blonde beauty
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Lucaya one-shots in no particular order. You may send me requests and I will definitely do them. Each one-shot is different but they're all featuring the Cowboy and his blonde beauty. Mentions of self harm in the first two chapters.
1. Girl meets support

**Hey guys, this is another story but it's a collection of one-shots and drabbles about the one and only Lucaya:)**

 **Warning- This chapter involves mentions of self harm.**

 **Girl meets support- Lucas notices some scars on Maya's wrists whilst they're on their class trip.**

* * *

"Maya?" Lucas asked as he knocked on her and Riley's hotel door. "Come on. It's time to eat."

There was no response.

Lucas knocked harder this time. "Maya!" He shouted. He stepped away as panic took over his mind. He heard a soft breath from the other side of the door, Lucas visibly relaxed as he heard her soft voice when she opened the door. "Fashionably late for dinner, I see. I hope this isn't a habit." He teased.

Maya, forcefully laughed at his joke. "I had to take care of something."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, why would you ask that?"

"You haven't called me Ranger Rick since we were on the bus"

Maya smiled at his joke. "Is everything okay, Maya. You seem a little distant"

Maya began tugging at the end of her sleeves to her sweater, covering her wrists and half her hands. "I'm fine."

Lucas noticed her tug at her sleeves. "Are you cold?"

Maya quickly nodded. "Yeah, a little chilly."

He didn't buy her excuse for a second. It was a gorgeous day, they were in California. Riley, Farkle and most of their classmates were in T-shirts. Maya was in shorts and a long-sleeved shirt which, just by the look of it was making Lucas feel hotter than he already was.

* * *

All throughout dinner, Lucas couldn't take his eyes of Maya. He was staring at her wrists, the entire time, hoping to see if her sleeves fell down below her wrists so he could see if she was hiding something. It never happened. He tried not to worry too much because Maya might become paranoid and think he was being judgemental.

Once dinner was over, Lucas made sure that Isadora distracted Farkle and Charlie spent time with Riley whilst he talk to Maya.

Lucas immediately grabbed Maya's hand as she was about to make her way back to her hotel room. She quickly jerked her head to the side and saw Lucas standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Show me your wrists" Lucas whispered quietly

"w-what" Maya's face dropped. "I don't know what your talking about"

"show me your wrists" Lucas demanded in the same tone. "Please Maya, I really care about you."

Maya's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head but she knew it was no cover. When it came to Lucas, he could always see right through her.

Lucas was about to lift her sleeves but Maya's tears caught his attention. When it came to Maya, Lucas was protective because he cares.

He didn't want her to cry and he didn't want her to be upset. He pulled her in for a hug as she cried into his chest.

"Maya, I want us to talk about this later and you should know that I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me, I'm here. Please stop hurting yourself. I love you"

"Thanks Huckleberry" he heard he say. He smiled as he held Maya in his arms with no intention of letting go.

* * *

 **Some of you may have enjoyed that and others maybe not but I tried hard and I hope you read my other one-shots. Each one shot will be completely different.**

 **Feel free to send in requests for one-shots. I will definitely do all of them. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Please favourite, follow and review:)**


	2. Girl meets support part two

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter it meant a lot. I've gotten two requests for this story and I'm working on the other one. This is the first request.**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **This was requested by a guest. I was asked to make the last chapter a two-shot so this is the second chapter to the last. It's a continuation to the last chapter.**

 **In this chapter, we will see Maya and Lucas's talk about Maya's cutting and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

I gently guide Maya back to her hotel room, my arm wrapped around her tiny frame. We enter the hotel room to find it empty. Riley must still be with Charlie. I open the door and we both collapse on the bed after the drama filled evening.

"Maya" I whisper as her soft breathing continues.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, holding her in my arms. She doesn't reply. "Maya?" She doesn't reply.

"Maya, please" I caress her cheeks. "Please talk to me, I'm here and I'm listening"

After a short amount of time I hear her fragile voice. "It started when I was ten"

"Huh? What started?"

"The cutting"

I gasp loudly. "Maya, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"You don't have too be sorry, Huckleberry. It's not your fault"

"I should've paid more attention and I should've noticed."

"You did notice" she argues

"Why do you cut?" I try and resist the urge to ask but my stupid mouth gets in the way as usual.

"My Dad" she answers simply. My face falls "your Dad?" She nods.

I hug her tightly as she lets the tears fall. "I want you to stop. Promise me that you'll stop"

"Lucas..."

"Promise me that you will stop"

"Okay, I'll try"

"Maya, you could've come too me"

"It went away" she states. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"The cutting, it went away but I started again" she whispers looking down. I use my fingers and gently life her face towards me. "Why'd you start again?"

"Nightmares"

"About what?"

"Dad"

"Oh..." I hug her tight as she cries into my shirt, her sobs filling the entire room. Tears escape my eyes. Maya, is the most amazing girl I have ever met. How could she do this to herself? How could she still call that man her father? I don't say anything, I don't want her too feel pressured.

"When did you stop?" I ask

"when I was eleven, it went really well when I stopped but then I started again when I turned fourteen after the nightmares came back" she explains in between sobs.

"What do you use to cut?" I ask

She points in the direction of the bathroom and I gently grab her hand and drag her towards the bathroom. I see a razor sitting there. In plain sight.

I pick up the razor and throw it into the bin. Maya opens a small drawer near the bathroom mirror, containing three more razors. I pick them all up and throw them in the bin. Even Riley's ones.

"I want you too stop. I want you too promise me that you'll stop and if you ever have nightmares, come to me. If you ever feel the urge to cut, come to me and if you ever feel unsure about anything then come to me, Maya"

"I will, thanks Ranger Rick" she wraps her arms around my torso as I hug her small figure. Happy to have her in my life.

* * *

 **Did that suck? I don't know if that went well, I feel like something is missing. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I added a small cutting background for Maya.**

 **Thank you, and the next chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Girl meets Princess

**I wrote this a while back so I thought I'd publish it as a Lucaya one-shot.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

Have you ever felt that time in life when you don't know what your doing? Your just sitting in history class drawring in your sketchbook not even thinking about what's going on in the world. Well for me that moment is now.

"Maya" Riley whispers "yeah?" I ask "what are you drawing?" She questions smiling. For the first time that lesson I look down properly at my sketchbook it was a picture of two girls but not just any two girls me and Riley we we're both in a field with flowers surrounding us. In the drawring Riley had a tiara on but what I didn't understand was why did I have one too?

that's weird "it's nothing Riles" I say hiding the page "it can't be nothing Peaches your all smiley" she says smiling "would you stop smiling?" I ask. "Maya, Riley I expect you to pay more attention in my class" Mr Mathews says "sorry daddy" Riley apologises "sorry Mr Mathews" I chorus not really meaning it. "Maya" Farkle whispers as I turn too face him "yeah" I nod "do you have a spare pen?" He asks "yeah" I say grabbing the spare on my desk but in the process of getting the pencil I watch my sketchbook slide off my desk and onto the floor right near the one and only Ranger Rick!

"Here you go Maya" Lucas says picking up the book then noticing the drawring. I'm not sure what my face looked like at that moment all I know is I can feel the blush in my cheeks. Lucas smirks as he hands me back my sketchbook not taking his eyes off the drawring. "Maya" Farkle whispers again distracting me from my thoughts "sorry Farkle" I apologise "it's alright" Farkle says smirking at me and Ranger Rick. Why's he smirking at us? All throughout History class whenever I looked towards Lucas I'd notice him still smirking. If he wants to ask about the picture why dosen't he just ask? As soon as History's over I run out the door.

"Maya" I hear a voice say I turn around to see that it's only Riley "hey" I say, glad to see her "why'd you run out so quickly? I thought we were walking home together" she says "yeah we are" I say as we link arms and make our way towards the subway.

We arrive at Riley's stop quickly "aren't you coming over?" Riles asks "nah it's been a long day I need a nap" I reply "oh... You'll call me later right?" She asks ever being the protective best friend "yeah" I say nodding "okay if your bored later come over" she says smiling and hugging me goodbye

Soon enough I arrive at my stop.

I walk into my house with my key and walk to my bedroom making sure I don't wake Gammy from her nap and mum's at Topanga's so she'll be home soon.

I walk too my room and sit on my bed. Maybe I should've gone over to Riley's I'm kinda bored. maybe I'll go over later.

"Maya" I hear a voice and jump

I turn towards the window to see...Ranger Rick?

"Huckleberry I don't know what your doing but you better stop" I say pointing my finger towards him

"did I scare you?" He asks

"no you just almost gave me a heart attack" I say sarcastically

"good so no damage done" he says and I just give him 'the look.'

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Clutterbucket I wanted to ask you a very important question"

I sigh. "Lucas, if you wanna ask about the drawing then just do it" I say not taking my eyes of the floor.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" He asks, coming over to me and sitting down.

"I don't know" I shrug

"Maya..." He sighs

"what?"

"Can I see the drawring?"

"No"

"why?"

"I don't know where it is"

Lucas crosses his arms over his chest and smirks.

"You just can't see it, okay?!"

"Because your embarrassed at the fact that you see yourself as a princess" he states

"what! No!"

"Your embarrassed at the fact that other people see you as a princess"

"what does that even mean?"

Well, it means that Riley's not the only girl who everyone thinks of as the princess. You are too"

"that's crazy!"

"No it's not!"

"Why would I be see as a princess?"

"because your fragile, beautiful, smart and you make a good leader."

"Okay, now I know your crazy!"

"Maya, why can't you see yourself how everyone else sees you"

"everyone else doesn't see me that way" she argues.

"Yes they do, they see you as a princess"

"what do you see me as?"

"I see you as my princess"

"your princess?" I ask.

"yeah, your my princess" he smiles and kisses my cheek.

Lucas climbs out of the window but sticks his head back in.

"see you tomorrow, princess" he smiles.

* * *

 **Okay, that kind of sucked. I hope you enjoyed it anyway:)**

 **the next chapter will be out soon:)**


	4. Girl meets Lucaya fight

**I had gotten a request from a guest about a Lucaya fight. I deleted the last chapter because it wasn't very good and I regret writing it in the first place. Enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Summary~Lucas and Maya are a happy couple but some jealousy problems with Lucas cause a fight.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"I can't belive you'd accuse me of something like that!" I scream

"I'm not accusing you!" Lucas yells

"Then what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?! You were on the phone to him for an hour!"

"What does that have to do with you?!" I yell, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"I just want to know what you guys were talking about for a whole hour!" He screams, a mix of anger and jealousy on his face.

"Just because we're together. Does not mean that I can't be friends with Josh!"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that you have to neglect me!"

"I was not neglecting you. You called and said that you wanted to cancel!"

"But I was able to make it but when I arrived, I found my girlfriend on the phone to her ex-boyfriend!"

"So what are you trying to say?! If I'm dating you, I suddenly, can't be friends with Josh!"

"I never said that."

"You are being so unbelievably stupid right now!" I yell.

"Me, what about you. Miss-I-don't-care-how-my-boyfriend-feels!"

I gasp. "You know that's not true." I say.

"Well, that's how it feels!"

"How do you think I feel?! All girls at school have a crush on you. For goodness sake, Lucas. My best friend used to like you!" I yell. A look of realisation dawns on his face before a look of sadness takes it over.

"You were right. I shouldn't have made such a big deal over a tiny thing." He says.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have and you know that I would never date Josh again. It was so akward dating him the first time. Dating Josh would be like, dating Farkle" I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"What would be so bad about dating Farkle?"

"Nothing but Farkle's like my brother or my best friend. Not my boyfriend."

"Well, what were you and josh talking about...?"

I sigh. "Well, Ranger Rick, if you must know I was asking Josh for advice on what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh." I roll my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Maya"

"it's okay."

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks.

I nod. "I will be, once you take me out for ice cream"

"Haha, let's go" Lucas says, wrapping his arm around me.


End file.
